Blood Angel & The Forbidden Warrior
by Jadriel92
Summary: A man comes from the Forbidden lands and decides to help the only Blood angel find his heart and Love.He must have the same qualities as The Twin of Rune Kingdom, but sometimes death of the Forbidden must give him the chance at heart before time Runs Out! Will love bring the Heart back or will death take it from them and pain them. Blood/OC
1. Chapter 1

Blood Angel & The Fobidden Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but i own several books and movies, though i give credit to J.K. Rowling for such amazing characters. This is for all those Yaoi fans who like male/male hot steamy sex. Review me please this is my second story and I nervous of how you'll review it. Thank you.

_Prologue: Many years of gore, chaos, blood and death have reeked the land of Rune Kingdom. It wasnt until a man of the Forbidden Titles came in the picture and decided to help the only Blood Angel find his heart and find love. In order for this to happen, he must grab his attention and eyes only enough to care for him and yet have the same qualities as The Twin of Rune Kingdom. But sometimes the death of the Forbidden must give him the chance at heart before time Runs Out!_

_Chapter_ 1

The Most common occurence in a demon world would be the king and queen of the underworld, and the afterlife. Zerachiel is the king of Rune Kingdom and the most well known Warrior, well except for his twin identical brother Blood Angel. Blood has an affiliation for blood, gore, death and he stands in battle with his sword, and armor covered in blood and other fluids that made Voldemort seem like a child with a stick in boxer. Zerachiel or Zera for short has a wife and beautiful children that have families of their own. While Blood has not had a mate in over 7000 years because no one could keep up with his lore for chaos, blood and destruction; well that and he just doesnt like women who arent as strong as he is. Most of the time Blood is either Working on his swordmanship or having to Work off his sexual self-esteem. Blood isnt someone a nice girl in a bar would want as a lover because they would have to be carrying a sword of their own on them just to keep up with his attitude. On the Battlefield or Practice field Zerachiel is training a new lad named Jade Blueblood, Blood had been overlooking the training as Zera made a move Jade disappeared surprising both brothers as he attack Zera from behind taking him to the ground. Now Jade wasnt at all ugly or disappointing, he was in fact a very different kind of creature, his skin was fair and tanned to a dark copper color, his lips a light pink so kissable that even the women want him, his hair was a very deadly dark blood red that made Blood's hair seem girly and it was past his most beautifully round ass, yet his eyes were the color of a deep blood-scarlet that seemed to make others fear inspite of his somewhat feminine body. His long legs made him stand taller than both he and Zera in their demon forms. Jade was approximately 8'10" tall, his heel length deadly dark Blood red hair waving aroundin the wind which made him seem godly, his deep blood-scarlet eyes appearing more blood red scarlet in the dark then his usual blood-scarlet in the light, his long legs fast and furious on the ground, his lips in a small sneer yet it was small, his arms were long yet not too long to carry a sword, and Blood imagined that he was beneath that man submitting to him and his possibly long dick. Blood realized that he was very hard, and it was almost painful. Jade had several cuts, bruises, and non-harmful injuries on him that made him even more sexier than before. While Zera had a large gashes acrossed his chest, thighs, arms, and calves; Zera nodded approvingly at Jade as they walked to put away their weapons, Blood noticed how Zera walked with a large limp that made Jade produce a potion to him. Blood heard Jade say, "I would think you recognize Severus's own Healing potion, Your Majesty". Jade's voice was dark, solid, sweet, deadly, and sounded like sweet blood candy coming from his beautiful mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood looked quickly away as Zera said, "I see what you mean by 'being watched', funny how i never suspected my own twin to look at you like that. But it seems he likes to look at someone exotic such as you, Lord of the Shadows, Lord of lighting, and Lord Midnight Kitsune, King of Seduction and Chaos. Welcome to Rune Kingdom, my friend." Jade's chuckles turned into to full out laughter as Zerachiel swung at him playfully, when Jade ducked he began to tickle Zera's sides. Blood felt something singing in his chest and figured it was rejection setting in, tears stung his eyes and he couldn't take it anymore, he fled to his room. Meanwhile Harry went down the stairs towards Jade. Jade saw Harry's sad expression and realized he was pointing to the direction his Uncle Blood had left through; Harry whispered, "My dad and I approve of you, please we haven't seen my Uncle Blood happy in a LONG time." Jade nodded in thanks and left to find Blood. He found him walking to his rooms-as an expert of the Shadows he blends in- follwing him inside taking to the shadows, he watches Blood silently as he began pleasuring himself, tweaking his nipples in one hand and the other traveling down towards his pants. Jade smirks as he watches Blood's head roll back in pleasure, then he blows out all the lights making the room completely dark, and slamming the door slightly loud startling Blood from his semi-high pleasure. Immediately Blood looked around his room carefully as he then found a pair of Blood-red scarlet eyes staring at him through the darkness of his room, then they disappeared from sight. Blood soon found himself becoming nervous, he reached under his pillow for his blade; he realized that it wasn't there. Blood cursed under his breath as he felt large hands on him, he looked up to find the blood-red scarlet eyes startling 12inches from his face, then he felt soft, velvety, and demanding lips on his own. Blood moaned as those lips traveled down his jaw, to his neck and they carefully nibbled on his shoulders, He gasped in pain and pleasure as he felt fangs bite into his shoulder. Jade loved the taste of Blood's blood in his mouth and running over his tongue- it was like a Spanish Fly running through his body- 'Oh god I doubt I'll last longer if i keep sucking from his Neck, hmm so good', he thought. There was also another title he was called, it was a Forbidden Title; He is the Lord of Vampire and Incubuses, King of the Night; he released Blood's shoulder licking the blood from his lips, liking the taste of him. He whispered, "You taste so goood, what else do think will catch my Taste, Blood Angel." Blood shivered in ecstasy as he answered, "Why don't you find out Jade. I'm dying to feel you in me, Please Jade." "Hmmmhmmmm hahahahahahahahahahah! Yes let's taste you, now." Jade answered his lips licking, biting, tasting, loving, sucking, and pleasuring Blood's beautiful body. Blood cried out in ecstasy as Jade found his way down to Blood's stomach and down to his 7" long 1/2" wide beautifully smooth yet hard Penis. Taking it into his mouth, Jade rolled his tongue around it liking how it made "adorble" mewls come from Blood's mouth. He licked the underside of it, nibbling ever so gently on it, and lickiing the slit on the head of it. Blood cried out in pleasure as he writhered on his bed, he begged, "Oh...Ja-Jade please, let...Let...me...cum, oh God! please Jade.!" Jade began to bob his head up and down on Blood's dick, like he couldn't get enough of it. He began sucking on it, Blood found himself screaming, "Jade!". Jade drank greedily at his dick, taking in his salty sweet cum and as he drank all of it, he release him with a small 'pop'. Blood became a little sleepy as Jade Whispered, "Tomorrow I'll give you everything, My mate. Sleep, you need it Lover". Blood drifted off to sleep hearing a Heart beat underneath him as a lullaby rocking him to sleep. Jade smiled down at his New mate, wrapping him into his Arms bringing him closer to his chest and covered them both up with blanket. 'Soon my Love very soon you'll be my King and Partner forever. My Blood Angel.' Jade thought as he fell into a deep slumber with his New mate.


End file.
